mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Brad Bird
| birthplace = Kalispell, Montana, U.S. | birthname = Phillip Bradley Bird | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Actor Animator Film director Screenwriter | spouse = Elizabeth Canney (1988-present) | website = |yearsactive = 1979–present | website = }} Phillip Bradley "Brad" Bird (born September 11, 1957) is an American director, animator and screenwriter. His best known works are Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles (2004), which he wrote and directed, and Ratatouille (2007), for which he directed and wrote the screenplay. He also adapted and directed the critically-acclaimed 2-D hand-animated 1999 Warner Brothers film The Iron Giant. Reviewing the Ratatouille DVD, Eye Weekly offered this characterization of Bird's work: "It’s very hard to think of another mainstream American director with a comparably fluid visual style or such a vise-grip on storytelling mechanics." He also directed the The Simpsons ' episode "Like Father, Like Clown". Early life Bird was born in Kalispell, Montana, the youngest of four siblings. His father, Philip, worked in the propane business, and his grandfather, Frank W. Bird, was a president and chief executive of the Montana Power Company.Kalispell native is the superhero behind "The Incredibles"Ratatouille: Year of the rathttp://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~battle/celeb/bradbird.htm On a tour of the Walt Disney Studios at age eleven, he announced that someday he would become part of its animation team, and soon afterward began work on his own 15-minute animated short. Within two years, Bird had completed his animation, which impressed the cartoon company. By age 14, barely in high school, Bird was mentored by the animator Milt Kahl, one of Disney’s legendary Nine Old Men. Bird recalls Kahl's criticisms as ideal: Kahl would point out shortcomings by gently delivering thoughts on where Bird could improve. After graduating from Corvallis High School in Corvallis, Oregon in 1975, Bird took a three-year break. He was then awarded a scholarship by Disney to attend California Institute of the Arts, where he met and befriended another future animator, Pixar co-founder and director John Lasseter. Career Upon graduating from the California Institute of the Arts, Bird began working for Disney. His tenure with Disney was brief, and he left the company shortly after working on The Fox and the Hound in 1981. He next worked on animated television series, with much shorter lead times. He was the creator (writer, director, and co-producer) of the Family Dog episode of Steven Spielberg's Amazing Stories. In addition, Bird co-wrote the screenplay for the live-action film *batteries not included. In 1989 Bird joined Klasky Csupo, where he helped to develop The Simpsons from one-minute shorts on The Tracey Ullman Show into a series of half-hour programs. In 1990, he directed the episode "Krusty Gets Busted" (which marked the first speaking role of Sideshow Bob) and co-directed the Season Three episode "Like Father, Like Clown." He served as an executive consultant for the show for its first eight seasons. He worked on several other animated television series, including The Critic and King of the Hill before pitching Warner Brothers to write and direct the animated film The Iron Giant. Although critics gave the film glowing reviews, it failed at the box office. Nevertheless, the film impressed his old friend John Lasseter, founder of the computer-animation pioneer Pixar. Bird pitched the idea for The Incredibles to Pixar. In the finished picture, Bird also provides the voice of costume designer Edna Mode. As an inside joke, the character Syndrome was based on Bird's likeness and according to him, he did not realize the joke until the movie was too far into production to have it changed. The film became both a major critical and financial success. As a result, Bird won his first Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, and his screenplay was nominated for Best Original Screenplay. ]] In the middle of 2005, Bird was asked by the Pixar management team to take over Ratatouille from its previous director Jan Pinkava. This change was announced in March 2006, during a presentation at a Disney shareholders meeting. The film was released in 2007; like The Incredibles, the film was another critical and box office success. In January of 2008, Ratatouille won the Best Animated Feature award at the Golden Globes; it was also nominated for 5 Academy Awards, including Best Animated Feature and Best Original Screenplay. On February 24, 2008, Ratatouille won Bird his second Academy Award for Best Animated Feature Film. Bird has spoken passionately about animation as an art form. When Bird and producer John Walker recorded the Director's Commentary for The Incredibles' DVD, he jokingly offered to punch the next person that he heard call animation a genre instead of an art form. Bird believes animation can be used to tell any kind of story—drama or comedy, for an adult audience or children. Before he was sidetracked by Ratatouille, Bird began work on a film adaptation of James Dalessandro's novel 1906, which would be his first live action project. In March 2008, Bird resumed work on the film, which is a co-production between Pixar and Warner Bros. The novel, narrated by reporter Annalisa Passarelli, examines police officers battling corruption in the government that causes the 1906 San Francisco earthquake to turn into such a disaster. The script was co-written by John Logan. Blogger Jim Hill suggested the film has been on hold due to Disney / Pixar and Warner Bros.' nervousness over the projected $200 million budget. In May 2010, with 1906 apparently still stalled, Bird signed on as the director of Mission: Impossible IV, produced by Tom Cruise and J. J. Abrams. Filmography Animator *''Animalympics'' (1980) *''The Fox and the Hound'' (1981) (uncredited) (animation producer) *''The Plague Dogs'' (1982) Director *''Family Dog'' (1987) *''Do the Bartman'' music video (1990) *''The Iron Giant'' (1999) *''The Incredibles'' (2004) *''Jack-Jack Attack'' (2005) *''Ratatouille'' (2007) *''Mission: Impossible IV'' (2011) Screenwriter *''Family Dog'' (1987) *''*batteries not included'' (1987) *''The Iron Giant'' (1999) *''The Incredibles'' (2004) *''Ratatouille'' (2007) Actor *''The Incredibles'' (2004) - Edna Mode (voice) *''Assassination Vacation'' (2005) - Charles Guiteau and Emma Goldman (voices) *''Ratatouille'' (2007) - Ambrister Maron (voice) References External links * *Brad Bird Interview at IGN *[http://www.dvdtalkradio.com/DVDTalkInterviewIncredibles.mp3 DVD Talk: Interview with Brad Bird about The Incredibles] *Brad Bird premieres and discusses the development of "The Incredibles" with CalArts' Character Animation Program * Brad Bird Interview (Ratatouille) *The Art of Making Pixar's Ratatouille'' Interviews with Harley Jessup, Sharon Calahan and Brad Bird accompany an article on the making of the film. *Brad Bird Interview at Blu-ray.com Interview regarding the release of Ratatouille on Blu-ray. Category:1957 births Category:American animators Category:American film directors Category:American voice actors Category:Animated film directors Category:California Institute of the Arts alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Corvallis, Oregon Category:People from Flathead County, Montana ar:براد بيرد bn:ব্র্যাড বার্ড de:Brad Bird el:Μπραντ Μπερντ es:Brad Bird fr:Brad Bird ko:브래드 버드 it:Brad Bird he:בראד בירד la:Brad Bird nl:Brad Bird ja:ブラッド・バード no:Brad Bird pl:Brad Bird pt:Brad Bird ru:Бёрд, Брэд fi:Brad Bird tr:Brad Bird